


Neujahr

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [19]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Background Femslash, F/F, Femslash, M/M, Nadeshda Krusensterns POV, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash, Realization, Seasonal, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein neues Jahr beginnt, und Thiel gewinnt unversehens neue Erkenntnisse.</p><p>  <i>"Moin, Frau Haller. Na, schon wieder auf den Beinen? Nadeshda hat mir ja was von rauschenden Silvesterfeierlichkeiten erzählt ..."</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/20547.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neujahr

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Kleinigkeit, hastig runtergeschrieben und ohne Beta. Das Überraschungspairing ist auf lj auf geteilte Zustimmung gestoßen ;) - hat aber auch niemanden gestört.

"Moin, Frau Haller. Na, schon wieder auf den Beinen? Nadeshda hat mir ja was von rauschenden Silvesterfeierlichkeiten erzählt ..."

Die Rechtsmedizinerin warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu. "Ich weiß eben, wie man ordentlich feiert. Sie müssen übrigens nicht so laut reden, ich höre Sie sehr gut."

Thiel grinste. "Ganz schöner Mist, an Neujahr zu einem Einsatz zu müssen. Wieso sind Sie eigentlich hier und nicht Boerne?"

"Ich habe bei _Stein, Schere, Papier_ verloren", seufzte Frau Haller. "Garantiert betrügt er dabei irgendwie. Dauert das noch lange, bis wir zum Tatort können?"

Thiel steckte die Hände wieder in die Taschen und unterdrückte ein Frösteln.

"Kann noch einen Moment dauern. Erst muß sichergestellt sein, daß nichts weiter einstürzen kann und wir das Gebäude gefahrlos betreten können."

"Mhm. Dafür hätten die uns aber nicht schon in aller Herrgottsfrühe rufen müssen ..."

Thiel lächelte. "Nadeshda hat auch geflucht."

Frau Haller nickte verständnisvoll. "Sie hat ja auch höchstens zwei Stunden geschlafen." Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Und, Herr Thiel, wie haben Sie Silvester verbracht?"

"Ich hab's nicht so mit Silvesterfeiern. Ich war zuhause."

"Das ist aber ganz schön trostlos."

"Wieso? Ich kann Silvester doch feiern wie ich will. Und wenn ich mehr Lust dazu habe, mir ein gepflegtes Bier zu gönnen und fernzusehen ..."

"Aha."

Irgendwie klang das nicht sehr überzeugt. "Ich bin ja schließlich nicht der einzige, der nicht auswärts feiert. Zum Beispiel hatte ich Ihren Chef am Hals, der offensichtlich auf keiner anderen Feier untergekommen ist. Nicht, daß mich das wundert, wer würde Boerne schon freiwillig einladen."

Frau Haller sah ihn groß an. "Boerne war bei Ihnen?"

"Sag' ich doch. Ist einfach reingeplatzt, hat was von keine Lust alleine ins neue Jahr zu feiern geredet und mich genötigt bis zwölf wach zu bleiben."

"Aha! Und dafür hat er mir abgesagt." Für eine so kleine Person konnte Frau Haller ganz schön grantig klingen.

"Abgesagt? Hatten Sie ihn etwa eingeladen?"

"Natürlich. Und meine Silvesterfeiern sind legendär. Ich muß schon sagen, ich habe mich wirklich gefragt, was er Besseres vorhat. Sonst ist er entweder bei seiner Schwester, oder manchmal auch bei der Silvesterfeier der Gesellschaft für Rechtsmedizin." Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht hinters Ohr.

"Ich dachte, er wüßte nicht wohin ... zumindest klang das so." Thiel fühlte sich etwas ratlos. "Wieso ..." Sie hatten ferngesehen, und er war kurz nach zwölf auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Das war nun wirklich keine große Konkurrenz, für jede Art von Silvesterfeier. Außerdem hatte er Boerne überhaupt nicht eingeladen. 

Frau Haller hob die Augenbrauen. "Dann strengen Sie mal Ihren polizeilichen Spürsinn an, Herr Hauptkommissar."

"Was soll das denn bedeuten?"

"Na, zählen Sie mal eins und eins zusammen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Eigentlich hätte ich da schon viel eher drauf kommen können ..."

"Worauf?"

"Das Gebäude ist jetzt abgesichert!"

Die Ansage ließ seine Kollegin erleichtert aufatmen. "Endlich! Ich bin schon fast festgefroren."

"Worauf, Frau Haller? Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ..." Er sprach nur noch mit ihrem Rücken, denn die Rechtsmedizinerin bewegte sich schon Richtung Tatort.

"Sie kommen schon noch drauf. Viel Glück." Das klang eindeutig nach einem Lachen. Frau Haller hatte wohl noch zu viel Restalkohol im Blut ... eins und eins zusammenzählen ... was gab es da schon zusammenzuzählen? Boerne hatte in diesem Jahr eben auch keine Lust auf irgendwelche größeren Feiern gehabt, und dann war ihm in seiner Wohnung doch die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, daß er seine Meinung innerhalb von kürzester Zeit änderte. Und dann war er, statt doch noch bei Frau Haller vorbeizufahren, um zehn mit einer Flasche Sekt bei ihm aufgetaucht ...

***

"Chef!" Nadeshda war im Halbschlaf hinter Thiel her zum Tatort gelaufen und jetzt ziemlich unsanft mit ihm zusammengestoßen. "Sie können doch nicht ohne Vorwarnung einfach stehen bleiben!"

Thiel drehte sich um und sah sie überrascht an.

"Können Sie das eben mal hier übernehmen?"

"Was ist denn los?" Zuerst war sie ja erschrocken und etwas sauer gewesen, aber jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie blaß und abwesend Thiel aussah. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ich muß ... ganz dringend nach Hause. Mir ist da was Wichtiges eingefallen ... Sie schaffen das schon."

Sie sah ihrem Chef erstaunt nach, der sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf sein Rad schwang und - mit deutlich überhöhter Geschwindigkeit, bei den Witterungsverhältnissen - davonfuhr. Nadeshda schüttelte den Kopf. Das war echt kein guter Anfang für das neue Jahr. Nach kaum zwei Stunden bei Silke aus dem Bett geklingelt zu werden und zu einem Tatort zu müssen war ja schon schlimm genug. Und jetzt hatte sie Thiel auch noch mit der Arbeit sitzen lassen. Andererseits - vielleicht war sie alleine ja auch schneller. Bei aller Liebe war ihr Chef manchmal ein wenig umständlich und schwer von Begriff. Sie lächelte Silke zu, die im Flur auf sie wartete. Außerdem waren sie zusammen im Einsatz, was zwar nicht so nett war wie ein gemeinsamer freier Tag, aber immerhin.

"Hast du das gesehen? Er ist einfach losgerast und hat mir die Leitung überlassen. Hast du eine Ahnung, was da los ist?"

Silke lächelte noch breiter. "Dann hat er wohl endlich zu Ende gerechnet und will jemanden mit dem Ergebnis konfrontieren."

"Hm?" Sie runzelte die Stirn. So kryptisch war ihre Liebste doch sonst nicht.

"Ich erklär's dir später." Silke warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf die Kollegen, die inzwischen den Tatort bevölkerten, was wohl soviel heißen sollte wie ohne Publikum. Sie kannte diesen Blick sehr gut, allerdings hatte er normalerweise nichts mit Thiel zu tun.

"O.K." Silke würde schon wissen, was sie tat. "Aber eins kannst du mir vielleicht trotzdem verraten. Ist es was Gutes, oder was Schlechtes?"

"Was Gutes."

*** Fin ***

**Author's Note:**

> ... ja, ich weiß. Es gibt nicht den geringsten Grund, Silke und Nadeshda zu slashen - die zwei haben kaum Screentime zusammen. Aber irgendwie habe ich mich beim Schreiben gefragt, warum Silke eigentlich weiß, wie wenig Schlaf Nadeshda in der letzten Nacht bekommen hat ...


End file.
